rufflesfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Alliance BA-Series Mk. XIII Massi War Droid
SWRP "In the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances Defense Forces, to retreat requires more courage than to advance." - Chief-of-State Hamish Alexander-Harrington The Battlefield Automaton Series Mk. XIII Massi War Droid is the ultimate cutting edge war droid fielded by the Galactic Alliance, and the first model to see actual combat use. It is a testament to the technological ingenuity of the machine that the first twelve iterations were merely developmental models. Design The BA-Series Massi War Droid is derived from the Yuuzhan Vong Hunter droids, but produced by a variety of domestic GA development firms in cooperation with the original YVH's designers, Tendrando Arms. The name of the droid is derived from its designer, Nautolan engineer Blaher Massi. In appearance, it resembles a YVH droid, but with an external "shell" of modular armor plates similar to the armor of a Super Battle Droid. Thus, only the original YVH's skull-like head, with its glowing red photoreceptors, is left exposed. Its actual body is the same humanoid, skeletal chassis as the YVH, made of hyper-durable, self-repairing Luminanium, while the external plating is an extremely strong alloy woven with Kortosis and Phrik that can resist and stop lightsaber blades. Unlike the droid's actual body, however, these armor plates do not self repair. Each BA-series droid is equipped with hyper-advanced learning algorithims and an expansive sentient artificial intelligence, derived from and improved upon from surviving examples of the IG-100 MagnaGuard and IG-88 Assassin Droid series. As such, each Massi War Droid is schooled in a variety of armed and unarmed combat styles and even knows the various Classical Lightsaber Forms of the Jedi Order. Their training regimen was developed specifically for them by Jedi Master Honor Stephanie Alexander-Harrington, wife of GA Chief-of-State Hamish Alexander-Harrington and one of the Free Galaxy's most celebrated war heroes. Because of this, a BA-series war droid is able to wield almost any weapon, even a Jedi's lightsaber, with deadly effectiveness. Offensive Systems Even stripped of all its weaponry, a BA-series droid is a deadly threat to any foe - including Jedi. The Massi War Droid's humanoid, five-fingered hands were developed from Mandalorian CrushGaunts, and are known as "Hammerfists". Not only are they made from extremely durable, lightsaber-countering metal with powerful electric servomotors, but there are electromagnetic generators that wreath the hands in intense "power fields" capable of breaking apart things at a molecular level, allowing the droid to literally rip open doors and armored fighting vehicles. Incorporated into these gauntlets are powerful, variable-output, dual-barreled blasters that can fire with similar power to a blaster cannon or unleash an extremely rapid torrent of blaster bolts. The Droid's shoulders, mean while, mount retractable tri-barreled automatic mass drivers with such a high rate of fire that the muzzle report becomes a continuous, high-pitched whir. These projectile weapons are essentially impossible for a lightsaber-wielding Force user to block or deflect, and can rip through armored and unarmored targets alike with contemptible ease. Finally, each droid is equipped with back mounted magnetic accelerator tubes that are able to fire a variety of missiles or grenades. The droid may also simply pick up pretty much any hand-held firearm or weapon and use it to deadly effect. Defensive Systems The Massi War Droid's self-repairing, hyper-durable frame, heavy armored shell and multiple redundant systems allow it to take tremendous amounts of punishment and continue fighting. These droids may even lose their heads and continue to function unhindered, thanks to their back-up processors and sensory equipment in their torsos. Even deprived of its head and limbs, a BA-series droid remains active, although largely deprived of its ability to inflict harm upon its opponents. Finally, each is equipped with an integral shield generator, similar to a Droideka but conforming to the shape of its body, to further absorb punishment. Employment The Massi War Droid is, fortunately for the GA's enemies, fairly rare, although fireteams of 12 units are fairly common fixtures aboard GA Defense Fleet Warships. They are generally used in a commando-like role, dropped into the heart of battle where they can easily turn the tide or sent on raids against important enem targets. They are also employed as guardians for important instillations and persons within the Galactic Alliance. In the rare cases when the droids are deployed en masse, at the Battalion or even Brigade level, they become a force which no enemy can stand against.